


Maybe we can make our own love story too

by Anonymous



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heeseung just wants to read, M/M, Sunghoon is a big puppy I said what I said, Whipped Heeseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Heeseung just wants to finish the last two chapters in his book.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	Maybe we can make our own love story too

There’s only two chapters left in his book and Heeseung’s not ready to abandon it. He’s not excited to go climb mountains or walk around in crowds. He’s more than fine with room service and this comfortable chair in his room.

The texts go unanswered. Jake comes to ask first - they’re all ready to go out and get dinner, and is dismissed with a smile. Jay is ignored resolutely, the thing he hates the most and bounds out in a huff. Ni-ki refuses to pressure him, and Jungwon and Sunoo don’t bother to try. Not when they can send in the big guns.

He hears the click of his room door. Doesn’t bother to roll his eyes at the persistence of the members. He’d hoped he could finish these chapters before the third person would come to try. Heeseung’s turning a page when a nose bumps into his cheek. He ignores it too, ignores the way his stomach swoops when that familiar nose nuzzles his jaw. He pushes his chin down to obstruct access. The body shifts behind his chair and a cheek rubs against his other temple, relentless. 

“What are you reading, Heeseungie?” Sunghoon asks, soft and curious. Heeseung leans his head against that face, a quiet rejection. An I-know-what-you’re-here-for-but-you-won’t-get-it.

“Hyung,“ he corrects absently. A paragraph later, he remembers the question, nagging at him, pressing a kiss into the top of his head. 

“It’s a love story,” he says shortly, unable to ignore the other completely.

“Hmmm," and it’s not just a contemplative hum. It’s an entire warning that has Heeseung on guard, unable to concentrate on the words his eyes are scanning anymore. Instead, he’s taking in the form walking around, bending its knees and a head drops onto his lap, nuzzles into his stomach before a face pops up in the round of his arms between him and his book.

“But Hyungie,“ and the concerned pout is there, and Heeseung knows the writing on the wall. He’s lost the second his eyes drifted off his book.

“We can go write our own love story.” It’s not coquettish, not cunning, not a line. Just warm eyes looking at him in affection, and Heeseung imagines a tail that’s wagging, waiting for him to come play. The soft spot he has for the ex figure skater just expands and expands, a big bang in his chest.

He closes the book, and takes the warm hand extended. Sunghoon sits back on his heels to let space to stand up, and Heeseung runs his other hand through long hair that’s grown through the tour. He’ll need a cut when he gets back, Heeseung considers. And his eyes crinkle into a smile when Sunghoon’s own face looks blissful at being pet. He stops and helps tug the other up. Sunghoon stands up, and up, and Heeseung doesn’t even mind how he has to bend his neck upwards anymore in this close proximity. A kiss is pressed to his lips and he can tell Sunghoon’s smiling.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
